Computers have become pervasive both in human communication and interaction. Supported by increased bandwidth speed and network availability, computers have acquired a key position even in the entertainment space, previously dominated by television sets and radios. So much so that enterprises are increasingly looking at novel and efficient ways of providing various engaging solutions, be it in knowledge domain, entertainment or otherwise, to its millions of present and potential customers. One such technology which is being increasingly favored, for its efficiency to provide rich content over a network, is the multicast technology.
Multicast is an efficient mechanism for transmitting data from a single source (for example, a server) to multiple receivers (for example, personal computers) on a network. Multicast packets are replicated down appropriate paths in a network to create the most efficient routing mechanism possible. The sender is required to send a data packet only once, even if the packet needs to be delivered to multiple receivers.
Multicast is used for mass distribution of streaming media. Some applications where multicast has been used include: IPTV, gaming, Audio Video conferencing, distance learning, stock tickers, etc. Multicast technology helps in saving bandwidth and processing power.